User talk:PinguBonScott
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Frozenpedia, The Penguin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RePeat Hallo, Pingu. :D RePeat(talk) Hello there :D Seems like you are also a lover of penguins? :D Me? Not a hardcore lover but I think they are awesome. Nice place! Cool. :P Do you like the page design? I think It is pretty awesome :P It resembles a penguin if you see it that way :D :P Oh yeah, that's cool! Although... you could make a penguin background. But whatever you like best! :D RePeat(talk) Hey listen! If you ever need any technical help or coding help, holler and I'd be more than happy to help. ;) Right now I have a suggestion if you want. Passed you in the points! :P RePeat Thank you! Yes Wikia glitches like that... :| But I'm happy. :P Would it be too presumtious to ask for such a high role? XD Mk then! :D Oh! The idea! Hang on... Okay. Check out here. I made something I thought you might like. It's called an infobox. Basically it shows info about the penguin specimen. You can make it say whatever you want it to say. I didn't know what all you wanted it to say, so I went with the basics, but it can definitely be changed. Anyways, it shows the title, the image, scientific name, habitat... anything else. And I can change colors. I was thinking that if you want we could add them to every specimen page. IDK if you like it or not, it was just a thought. ;) Oh wow... I didn't expect you to take the admin request seriously XD Well thank you Pingu, and I shall prove to you that I am worth it! :D On the infobox. I can make it all ready right now. Just tell me what colors you like, and every bit of info you want on there. :D Hmm. Check it again and see if you like it. I couldn't decide on the background. The lettering is orange... ' '''TWENTY FIVE PICTURES?!?! Good grief! O_O :P I need to catch up :P ' '''Righty then. Now all I need is the information you want on the box! ---- The format resembles a penguin? :P Skull5657 (talk) 20:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, now I see! That's awesome! :D Skull5657 (talk) 20:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok.... :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) 270 edits... ok. And you're banned? Skull5657 (talk) 20:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) That's weird. Do you want me to delete it? Skull5657 (talk) 21:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Did so already :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Oh, yeah. :P And, do you want me to not make any more species, because you have 3 to do? :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to add it tomorrow with pics! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, for some reason, it's not letting me see any of the new comments on the weekly blog post, inluding my own. :S Do you know why? Skull5657 (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue. I'll exit out, and then get back on. I already tried refreshing it. :S Skull5657 (talk) 22:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I passed you? You had 270 while I had 120 or 130.. Skull5657 (talk) 22:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. YES!!! IT WORKS NOW!!!! I totally exited out of all the tabs, and got back on. And now it's fine! :D :D Skull5657 (talk) 22:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* I did try logging out, but it didn't work. :P When I closed all the tabs it worked. So you didn't tell me correctly. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So, you can't say you told me so. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Skull5657 Just making myself a section. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, you havn't deleted it... :P Skull5657 (talk) 23:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Have to go. Bye. Skull5657 (talk) 23:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I won't! :) Skull5657 (talk) 00:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *slaps you* No need to brag. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll still make the page with pics for the Blue penguin(aka small) :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should get on chat? I mean, we keep on talking on each others talk pages. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, I might be able to chat now. :P Skull5657 (talk) 17:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, since you deleted the page on just rockhoppers, do you know which rockhopper those pics were of? Skull5657 (talk) 18:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. Thanks! Skull5657 (talk) 22:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You're here to congratulate people? :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm going to pass Peat in pts in about 5 min. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, btw, I can't see your awards. It shows the red x... :S Skull5657 (talk) 00:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's probably the same thing as the emotes.. Skull5657 (talk) 00:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) It might just be that my computer blocks the program that you made it with. Or something like that. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry, I had to git off. :P ' '''For you not being on tomorrow: okay. :P ' 'I have changed your tag, next to your name, where it used to say Founder, to Penguin King. I can change it back if you want. I just thought you might like it :) ' 'Phew, I didn't know if you'd like it or not :P :D Anyways thanks, and do you know how to add it to pages or would you like me to show you? ' 'Okay. Go to the article, edit it in Source Mode and add a space at the very top. Type (or I might change the name to just Infobox. I wasn't gonna do that because it would override the normal one, but if you want me to I can). Leave Source Mode and click Visual. Click the puzzle piece and edit, and start adding info! :D For images you have to type the exact file name, and it has to have already been uploaded. Type "Image:" before the file name too. That's basically it! :D ' 'Actually I'm not even good at it XD ' 'A class? :P ' '''On coding? Or schoolwork? :S :P Oh yeah I saw that. I was a little confused... still :P ! Oh cool!! LUCKY!! :D :P Like HTML Stuff? ' '''Sweet! :D ' 'LOL :P MK :P ' 'Nice! Gtg :P See ya maybe tomorrow ;) ' ''THE'' iPad? :P ' '''Ah. THE iPad. ' Okay! So did you ever add those Infoboxes or do you want me to? ' '''Okay, sure. Homework? Woosh. :P ' '''Oh! Sorry, sometimes I have to go AFK without any warning :P Anyways sure thing, and I can help you with your award here if you want :) Or you can just give it to me at LMB. Thanks! :D I have an award but it's not really the kind someone would be proud of XD ' '''LOL! I like all your awards. :D Would you like me to help you make them into Source Coding that's transferable to all wikis? :P ' 'It is a secret :P And sure after I finish the Infoboxes :D :P ' 'Too bad :P And mk :P ' 'Hey Pingu... just wondering. What if I do not agree with this...? ' 'Oh sorry, mk :P ' 'What the text says under "Origin" ... ' 'In the Adelie article. ' 'Well it's kind of hard to explain. See I'm a Christian and I believe that God created the world, and that stuff didn't form millions of millions of years ago. :) ' Same here, Peat. :) Skull5657 (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 'I see your point, but if you're a Christian, you should express ''your ''viewpoint - it's ''your wiki, after all. And no offense... but this probably won't be a high-trafic place. :P Anywho, if it's hard to choose between Science and God, why don't you just delete that part? :) ''' '''Mk! Whoops! Oh yeah. :P I'll do one for your Chef Kirby... :P Right now I have to go :( But I will try to do it later tonight or tomorrow sometime :) ''':@ I'm sorry Pingu. I can't do this tonight. I have a VERY faulty browser that crashes every five minutes without warning, so I've had to re-code it three times already. -_- I'll try to do it tomorrow if I can git on my desktop computer.